Everything is coming back to me now
by kycampbell100
Summary: Rachel Berry has cut off all contact with her old life in Ohio after she found out she was pregnant. Even though her daughter, Laurel, is only four she is a very smart young girl and has run away to find her father. Now that Laurel has run away Rachel may have to confront her past and the father of her child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I have become a schueberry shipper and I noticed that there are barely any fanfictions about them so I am making this one. **

Rachel Berry looks in the mirror after she is finished with her last performance in the Broadway Musical Spring Awakening. She takes a deep breath in not believing that it has been five years since she has been home. Five years since Finn's death. Five years since she turned to the wrong person for moral support, Five years since she found out she was pregnant and expecting a baby.

After she finishes her duties she gets into the car and drives to the baby sitters where she picks up her four year old daughter. It was late so she and she knew that her daughter was asleep. When she walked in she payed the babysitter and gently picked her up so she could bring her home. She knew Laurel was a heavy sleeper so she knew she would not wake up.

When she finally reaches the house she puts her little princess to bed and admires her for a minute. The way her blonde ringlets always managed to be perfectly sculpted. Laurel looks so much like her dad, the only thing she has similar to Rachel is her height, and her brown eyes. Rachel walks out of her young daughters room before sighing. She loves her daughter, but she knows she lives a lonely life.

After Rachel found out she was pregnant she left Lima for good, She left her friends for good, she left everyone she loved for good. She hasn't spoken to anyone in five years, even the father of her child. He doesn't know she even exists and although Rachel feels guilty she knows that things are better off that way.

Rachel always told herself that Mr. Schue was most likely married to Emma by now. Yes Mr. Schuester as in her old teacher. Although she felt guilty about her daughter not having a father she knew it was all for the better. The times when she felt the most guilty are the times her daughter asks where her father is. Rachel would try to make up an excuse, but it never worked. Her daughter would call her a liar and then her daughter would stomp away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the first Chapter was short and really didn't relate to the plot but that was just the back story of it all. Now I am going to write more about Laurel and how the adventure begins. **

When Laurel opens her eyes she notices that her mother has finally left her room so she herself could go to bed, but to make sure Laurel walked out of her bedroom to check around the house. When she looked into the living room Laurel notices that her mother is asleep on the couch with the T.V. still on.

Once Laurel returns to her room she takes out the birth certificate that she had under bed. Although she could not read she knew that somehow she was going to find him. Laurel then places the birth certificate into her book bag and starts to pack some clothes, the money in her bank plus some money that she has borrowed from her mothers purse, some candy she had hidden in her room, her favorite blanket and stuffed animal, and finally the book that had pictures of her mom in high school, pictures of the New directions, and then there were pictures of herself growing up. She loves looking at these pictures.

Once Laurel is done packing she goes to the kitchen and escapes out the back door leaving her mom a note that has a drawing of what Laurel thinks her dad looks like holding a little girls hand which is herself.

Once she is out she starts walking and waits at the end of a street for a cab once one stops she tells the man to take her to Lima Ohio. Even if her father was not there she knew that at least she could get a few more details about him.

"So where do I drop you off at kid?" she looks at the driver.

"Lima Ohio McKinley High School." She replies. The man drops off the little girl and tells her how much money she owes. Although Laurel doesn't know anything about her dad she knew that some of the teachers that work here would know her mom and possibly her dad. That is why she has chosen the high school to be the destination she would be dropped off at.

"That will be 100 dollars," he looks at the little girl.

"Will twenty five be enough?" knowing that she was so little and doesn't know anything about money the guy lets the girl pay him what was actually fifty dollars and drove away. Laurel looks around and only sees a few people walking around. She finally decides to go up to some one and ask for help.

"Hello can I ask for your help?" The older girl looks down too see the little spiral curled blonde and smiles.

"Sure thing, but first how about you go to class with me and then I can help you from there." The little blonde nods.

"Wait Mommy said I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers. What is your name?"

"I'm Marley. What is your name?"

"I'm Laurel. Okay now we are not strangers. So where are we going?"

"Well right now I have glee club so we are going to sing."

"Your in the New Directions?" Marley nods.

"Yes I am. So you have heard of us?"

"Yeah my mommy use to go here. She was in the New Directions too." Once Marley and Laurel reach the choir room Marley takes the little girl in and sits her on her lap. Everyone started whispering and talking about the little girl and why Marley brought her into class. Then they started thinking that the little girl was Marley's and she has been hiding her this whole time.

"Okay everyone this weeks theme is going to be memories. We are going to think of our favorite memory and sings a song that relates to it."

"Can I sing?" Mr. Schuester turns around to see a little girl tugging on his pants. He smiles and then becomes very confused.

"Who are you?" In stead of answering Will's question the little girl simply asks the same question again.

"Can I sing?" Although Will wanted answers he was positive he was not going to get any until the little girl got what she wanted.

"You may take the floor..." he paused and Laurel knew what he was thinking.

"Laurel," she says since she knows he doesn't know her name. She pulls her self up to the piano and starts to play and sing.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the Sky, Twinkle Twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are," In the end she ends up hitting a pretty big belching note for a four year old. In the end everybody started clapping. She hoisted herself off of the seat and starts to bow.

"Okay now that you have had your chance to sing will you tell us about yourself?" Laurel nodded.

"My name is Laurel, I am four years old, I live in New York with my Mommy."

"What about your daddy where is he?" Mr. Schuester asks. Laurel shrugs.

"I don't know that is why I came here. I figured that you could help me out." Laurel took the backpack that was on her back off and started to go through it. She took out the book of pictures and started to show them to everyone.

"This is the book of pictures my mommy has put together for me. There are some from when she was in high school and when she was in the New Directions. After that it skips to me and her." Will starts looking through the pictures and then looks at the little girl.

"Is Rachel Berry your Mommy?" Laurel nods.

"Will you help me find my daddy. I really want to meet him." Will starts to think and then comes to the conclusion that Finn is the father of this little girl. Then he starts to understand why Rachel hides the truth from the little girl. It hurts to much to even think about the wonderful man who had died. "Here is my birth certificate." Laurel takes it out and then shows it to Will.

"Are you positive that this man is your father?" Laurel nods.

"Mommy says that I look just like him except for the fact that I have brown eyes." Now that Will is paying closer attention to the little girl he notices that it is truthful. She does look exactly like him.

"Hey guys how about we cancel Glee for the day." Everyone starts to look worried, but they shake it off and start to leave.

"Do you need my help with anything Mr. Schuester?" Will looks at Marley and shakes his head, so she leaves like everyone else.

**okay everyone I hope you enjoy and this is so much fun to write. I don't own any rights to glee, but if I did it would be awesome and a total Schueberry romance, but oh well. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
